Oblivious
by jellyjay
Summary: It's been a long time since Koh added a child's face to his collection. He just didn't expect it to be that of a little blind girl and that the Avatar would once again come haring after the face of a loved one. Taang. Now a drabble series.
1. Oblivious

**This plotbunny is totally killing my chances of getting an Excellence in my Latin NCEA. What can I say though? I'm easily distracted. My notes for this assignment prove that. **

* * *

**Oblivious**

"_In the swamp we see visions of people we've lost, people we loved,"_

There are times when Aang finds himself unable to look at Toph's always smirking, always mischievous, always spirited young face. The same face that laughs at him and pokes fun at him and the others with the same amount of spirit he thought only an airbender could possess, only a little more grounded and stable.

There are times he manages to look straight into her hazy green eyes (pointless as it may be) trying to be completely honest to himself and to her, yet every time, she feels a strong pang of uneasiness settle in the pit of his stomach and try as he might to ignore it, it will not leave him alone.

It is not that he does not like her – on the contrary, he admires her headstrong personality and her amazing control over her bending discipline – it is that he _knows _that one day, she will disappear from his life forever.

The foggy swamp in the middle of the Earth Kingdom shows people the ones they have loved and have lost.

"Time is an illusion," Hue had said.

To this, Aang had replied, "It's someone I _will _meet." He failed to add "and will love and will lose."

The worst part about it all is that Toph has no idea. No idea that she is destined to leave her friends behind at any time; today, tomorrow, the final battle, three years from now… it does not matter – it is the simple fact that she is oblivious to her destiny of leaving them (_him – _Aang) in the not-so-distant future.

It is a horrible thought. It makes Aang feel incredibly empty and grey inside. Losing Toph seems an impossible concept, yet it is bound to happen.

He sits in front of a dying campfire now watching the blind girl's calm, sleeping face as the shadows from the flickering fire dance about her cheeks. He sighs and tucks a lock of her dark hair behind her ear, allowing his gaze to linger for just a moment longer.

She is bound to leave them soon, he knows that, but that does not mean he can't at least _try _to stop her from going, and if she does have to go, it does not mean he can't at least _try _to get her back.

Either way, he vows that he is not letting her go without a fight.

Because he doesn't quite know what he'd do without her.

* * *

**R'n'R**

**JJ**


	2. Blind

**Changed my mind. This is now a drabble series. **

* * *

**Blind**

Though she is blind, there are a great many things that Toph can see that even people with perfect eyesight cannot. Whereas they rely on what is visible before them, Toph relies on what she can sense before her, behind her and below her.

And because she can see a great many things, even with a disability such as hers, she knows and notices a great many things that other people would not notice ordinarily.

As long as it touches the earth and as long as _she _is touching the earth, Toph can tell her friends what is coming and what is going and what is already at their destination. She can tell what an opponent's move will be before they even administer it. She can tell if anyone is lying or if someone is hiding something from the rest of the group, and she can tell who is feeling what at any given time.

And she can tell all of this just by listening to the vibrations of the earth beneath her feet.

They are extraordinary, the things that this little girl – this little _blind _girl – can do. The gift she has been given more than makes up for her disability – not that her blindness disables her from doing anything at all. _She _certainly does not consider being blind a disability, but more of a gift instead, because if she wasn't blind, Toph would just be another person in a world of just-other-people.

She wouldn't have met the amazing people who whisked her away from a life of imprisonment within her own home to a whole new world of danger and adventure. She wouldn't have met Snoozles, or Sugar Queen or Hothead and his uncle, and – this is what really scares her – she wouldn't have met Twinkle Toes.

_Twinkle Toes_. Aang. Her first and best friend who didn't give her 'um-you're-blind-I'll-do-everything-for-you-so-you-don't-hurt-yourself' treatment when she first met him. _He _is the one who can make her feel completely at home wherever they are in world and that everything is perfect just as it is and can reassure her that he will always be there if ever she needed him.

See, it is that she is blind that she can earthbend at her level, and in effect, the reason Aang found her and flew her away.

It's funny how it is her blindness that takes her away from him.

Perhaps if she could see, she at least could have seen the Spirit that lurked in the shadows waiting for any single emotion to show upon her face.

"Who's there?" she calls, frowning.

The Spirit smirks, leaps and becomes the one thing Toph Bei Fong didn't ever see coming.

* * *

**I **_**hate **_**myself for doing this.**

**R'n'R**

**JJ**


	3. Dread

**Has everyone seen the Season 3 cover? Looks amazing, but Aang's hair is a _really _weird concept to get used to. It grows on you eventually though.**

* * *

**Dread**

It does not take a genius to understand the things Toph does and doesn't do. Aang is no genius (that's Sokka's job, not his), and _he _certainly knows that Toph _does not scream_. She gasps, yelps maybe, but she most certainly would not allow a scream of pure and utter terror to escape her lips even Death himself came and whispered terrifying little nothings in her ear.

So the scream that has just echoed through forest could not possibly be that of the amazing twelve year-old blind girl who is still teaching him to unleash all the earthbending potential he has inside of him.

Because no. Toph does not scream. She is on her way back to camp from taking her short walk around the area and she is perfectly fine, he assures himself. That girl is no pushover and that girl would never allow herself to scream like that. _Ever_. He is running after her for no reason and in a moment, he will burst into a clearing and find that he is right and Toph is perfectly okay.

But there is another voice in his head that is yelling at him to run faster; to find her as soon as he possibly can, and it is far overpowering his confidence in the fact Toph is alright. Toph does not scream, not like that, but she has done so and so something must have gone terribly, terribly_ wrong. _

And something _is _wrong, Aang decides. There is something in his chest, clenching around his heart making him fear more and more about whatever has happened. It is a cold, quiet dread that is spreading like a dreadful fog within his chest and freezing up his insides.

The young Avatar is terrified. He is terrified not of what he will find has happened, but of what he _won't_ find because deep down, he has known that he will lose Toph eventually, and in that same deep down spot, he is almost certain that that time has come.

He is not ready to lose her yet and he doesn't think he ever will be, but he _has _made a silent vow to fight for her because he knows that Toph would not leave them for anything. He is aware that she considers them as her _real _family and she would _never _leave of her own accord.

So he runs faster than he has ever run before in a desperate attempt to find her and declare that cold clenching fear in his chest completely and utterly _wrong_ reciting over and over again in his head that _Toph is okay_.

But he arrives at the spot where Toph said she would be and she is not there.

All that is left is a pale green dirt stained ribbon.

* * *

**Gosh, I feel so bad for doing this to Toph.**

**R'n'R**

**JJ**


	4. Guilty

* * *

**Guilty**

Aang feels terrible. Not because he has lost her, and not because he has allowed for this to happen either – he knows that it is not his fault, but he feels terrible because he never told her. She had the right to know – it was _her_ fate after all, but with all the chances he had, he couldn't bring himself to tell her of what was to happen.

He had trusted her, hadn't he? How could he not tell her? Up until now, he has kept it to himself – like it was some kind of deep, dark secret… like it was _his _secret, when in fact, it wasn't his secret in the first place. It should have been Toph's but now… now she is gone.

He knows that this is not some kind of trick to scare him and he knows that he has not been mistaken.

Toph has not simply gone for a walk and left her ribbon behind. Aang knows for a fact that she is no longer in the same world. He knows it. It is not just a hunch, it is not just instinct, but there is a clear feeling in his gut that is certain that she is gone. Full stop. There is no other explanation.

Toph. Is. _Gone_.

"I knew this would happen…" he whispers, distraught as he falls to his knees and picks up the green fabric. He hears the others coming and bursting into the clearing one by one. He can tell that they are confused, and he can hear them talking to him and calling out for her, but nothing seems to process properly in his brain.

Toph is _gone_. And he had vowed to stop her from going so soon too!

"Aang… Aang, what happened?" He recognises that gentle voice as Katara's. She kneels down beside him and places a comforting arm over his shoulder and asks quietly, "Where's Toph – that's her headband isn't it?"

Slowly, he nods. "I knew this would happen," he says again hoarsely. "I knew it would but I never told her. Now she's gone."

"Gone?" asks Katara, confused. "What do you mean? Gone where?"

He scowls suddenly and shrugs off her embrace. "She's _gone_, Katara!" he snaps, getting to his feet. His arrows begin to glow slightly and the wind suddenly begins to whip about around them.

"No…" mumbles the older girl. "You can't mean she's…" she trails off and lifts a hand to her mouth, looking horrified. "She can't be…"

Aang glares down at the ribbon in his fist. "No," he says firmly; _darkly_. He has never heard himself use this tone of voice before and part of him shrinks back, afraid, but the ribbon is still in his clenched fist and he looks into Katara's eyes feeling unusually determined. "She's not – I'm getting her back."

* * *

**R'n'R**

**JJ**


	5. Helpless

**Helpless**

Toph has never really been able to properly _see _anything, but now she cannot hear or feel anything either. There are no vibrations. There is no earth. There is no sound. There is _nothing_. It is as if all of her senses have been wiped out and she is now nothing but a spec of something else. She cannot even hear her own voice as she tries to call out for someone – anyone_ ­_– _Twinkle Toes_ – but there is nothing at all in this place.

It is empty and foreboding and silent and it sends shivers right through Toph's being.

_Where am I?_ she wonders. It shocks her a little when she discovers that she is still able to think. It seems that she is unable to do anything else – but at least she still has a mind, a sign that she is not completely unalive.

Then all of a sudden, something slithers and coils around her feet. She wants to yelp – but then she remembers that she has no voice.

_You _– Toph wants to yelp when she hears that too – _are in a place that has never really been a place. Welcome to the world of the Spirits, child._

It is a deep, unearthly voice that sounds as if it is speaking to her in the back of her mind, laced with the malice and mischief of a sadistic, _evil _spirit. Toph shudders. It is not pleasant having to even listen to this voice. _Who are you? _she wants to ask.

It cackles and answers her, much to her surprise. _I am just one of the many spirits that reside in this world. No doubt you have heard of me – I'm sure my identity will become clear to you soon enough._

Toph frowns – or at least tries to. She cannot seem to do that either. _I'm in the Spirit World? Does that mean I'm - ?_

Whatever it is that is around her feet wraps around them a little tighter, and though she cannot see it, she knows that it has brought itself down so that it is level with her face. _No, _it replies nonchalantly, _just… floating, as it were._

_I want to go back_, the girl demands. _I don't belong here – let me go._

The spirit laughs at her. _No. You _do _belong here now. This is the Hall of the Faceless – _

Its voice changes and it makes Toph's blood run cold. It continues but in what she recognises is her own voice: "Your face no longer belongs to you."

The spirit cackles once again and begins to fade leaving Toph alone in wherever-she-is.

The Hall of the Faceless.

For the first time in her entire life, Toph is left to dwell in that terrible feeling of helplessness.

* * *

**R'n'R**

**JJ**


	6. Interlude One: Concern

**Screw bibliographies! Never mind the fact that ****this is due this week! Bibliographies SUCK!**

* * *

**Interlude One: ****Concern**

Katara is unsure of whether Aang knows what he's doing or not. He most probably doesn't, but what can she do? It is not as if she can stop him – it is not as if _anyone _can stop him, and it is Toph's _life_ that is on the line – she cannot even bring herself to suggest a different way of approaching the situation.

Toph and Aang are her _family_. Her unrelated siblings, and if she were to lose just one of them forever, she would not be able to live with herself. So if there is _any _way at all to bring that girl back, then by the Spirits' names, _bring her back. _But if that way meant losing Aang too then…

It is an unthinkable scenario. She cannot lose both - she can barely believe that Toph is gone (and that girl _is_ coming back – Aang swore he would bring her back)! But both? No. She refuses to even think of it. She would much rather give her own life in the place of both of theirs. To her at this very moment, it is not about being afraid of losing the world's last hope and his teacher; it is about losing two of her best friends in the entire world.

How could the Spirits even consider this? Taking the body and soul of an innocent blind girl into the Spirit World with no explanation as to _why _they would do such a thing! It is most incredibly unfair – damn the Spirits and their superiority over the human world.

"Aang," she says quietly, tentatively. With Toph gone, he is liable to explode – much like the time when Appa went missing.

"What?" he snaps.

She places a hand on his shoulder in both a comforting and a protective manner. "Please be careful. We can't lose you in there because if we do, we lose Toph too, and we can't lose you both."

He turns to her and examines the worry etched in her features, allowing his hardened gaze to soften just a little. He nods. "Don't worry," he mutters almost darkly. "I'll be fine – and so will Toph. I'm going to bring her back, no matter what."

Katara nods and draws a weary breath before pulling her friend into a motherly embrace. "I know – but these are the Spirits, Aang. Sometimes not even the Avatar can get his way with them."

"I don't care," mumbles the boy into her shoulder. "I'm not going to let history repeat itself. I'm bringing her back and that's final."

* * *

**I'd type up the next one but I have geography stuff to be doing that's due tomorrow. Which sucks almost as bad as bibliographies.**

**R'n'R**

**JJ**


	7. Learn

**Sorry it took me forever. My NCEA is done, my science project is just about finished, work has decreased thanks to barbershop because we're going to Nationals in 10 days so now that I have time – fic!**

* * *

**Learn**

Aang really has no idea how to get to the Spirit World this time around. Last time, he had been at the most spiritual place in the North Pole meditating before the Oasis pond in which the spirits of the Ocean and Moon circled each other in an eternal dance. The time before that – his first trip there and back – it had been by accident

He thinks it ironic, really, that when he must save a great number of lives – most of whom he has never even met – there is a path to the Spirit World right there in front of him but when he must save just _one _of the lives he really, truly cannot live without, there are no doors.

Over the last few hours, he has almost completely isolated himself from the group. He has barely spoken at all and for the majority of the time gone by, he has been sitting it the far end of camp meditating, his mind cleared of all thoughts but of his goal to re-enter the Spirit World, but so far nothing has happened.

He hears heavy footsteps along the ground and making their way towards him but he does not open his eyes to acknowledge the concerned old man.

Iroh, it seems, does not seem to mind.

"What are you focussing on, young Avatar?" he asks.

Aang's brow furrows slightly in irritation, but still, he does not open his eyes. "Getting into the Spirit World," he snaps, "what else would I be focussing on?"

Iroh sighs. "May I sit? I have a story that may help you." Without waiting for an answer, the retiree takes a seat beside him and leans back on a tree trunk. "I lost my wife and son quite some time ago – I believe it has been about eight years. My son, Lu Ten, died at the Great Siege of Ba Sing Se. I was so grieved that I commanded that the attack ceased so that we could go home. However, I returned to find that everything had taken a very unexpected turn of events. My father had died and left my brother Ozai the throne, Ozai's wife was missing and my own wife… they told me that she had died grieving."

"What's the point of this, Iroh?" growls Aang, obviously unconcerned of his disrespect to the elderly man.

"I made it into the Spirit World myself, Aang," says Iroh quietly. "One moment I was grieving so much at the loss of my family, the next I found myself in the marshes of the Spirit World. The point is Aang, it is not about concentrating on getting there, it is focussing on the one trapped there with all your heart and soul, as if you would give yourself up in their place. Focus on _Toph_, Aang. Clear your mind of everything but seeing and bringing her back."

For the first time, Aang allows his eyes to snap open and he looks at Iroh with the slightest quizzical expression on his face. "How do you know it'll work?"

"I don't," answers Iroh, "but it's worth a try, isn't it? Now, try again."

Aang sighs deeply and closes his eyes once more, focussing with all his mind, heart and soul, this time on Toph. _I will bring you back and I don't care what it takes - I will bring you back, I will bring you back, I will bring you back, I will bring you – _

His mantra is suddenly interrupted by a jolt that runs up and down his body. And when he opens his eyes again, he cannot help but feel just a _little_ rush of pride.

He has done it. Here he is, in the swamps of the Spirit World once again.

* * *

**Longer than usual, but I think that's okay.**

**R'n'R**

**JJ**


	8. Acquaintance

**I'm going to Christchurch in exactly 19 hours and 59 minutes, so I thought I should get this up before I leave.**

* * *

**Acquaintance**

Toph Bei Fong certainly knows what it is like to be alone. Having lived a sheltered, friendless life for the majority of her life, she knows what it is like to have no one to turn to or talk to. Her parents are strangers to her, and she is a stranger to them, considering until recently, they had never known about Toph's secret underground life.

Yes, Toph Bei Fong certainly knows what it is like to be alone, but she has to admit that she has never quite felt _this _lonely before. Three of the four senses she had to begin with are gone – she has never been able to see, she cannot hear and she most certainly cannot taste or smell. She can tell that she is standing on a cold, hard surface though (she lacks a face, not a body). It feels like marble, but she cannot be sure – she cannot earthbend in this place either.

She can walk, she is thankful for that. She has ambled in a straight line into the Hall of the Faceless in hopes of finding something that may help her in anyway but in the time that she has been trapped here – she cannot say how long it has been, but it has been quite some time – she has found nothing.

In a mix of exasperation and desperation, she yells in silence and collapses into a sitting position on the cold surface. _Hey! Anyone? Help would be damn nice at the moment!_

She is not surprised when she does not receive an answer. Frustrated, she sighs in her mind and buries her faceless head in her hands. _This sucks_, she thinks to herself, almost on the verge of tears (she cannot cry, thank the Spirits. Koh does not nor will he ever get the pleasure of seeing this girl break. She refuses to let him).

And then there is another voice – a softer, gentler voice that carries the same warmth that Katara's does – sounding in the back of her mind. _Hey – are you alright?_

Toph tenses just a little. _Who's there? _

_Oh, I'm sorry_, says the voice apologetically. _I startled you - my name is Ummi. Koh stole my face some eight hundred years ago – I've been wandering around here ever since. You must be new to the Hall – what's your name?_

Toph hesitates but only for a second. Ummi seems much too gentle to be another mischievous spirit, and if she is, Toph figures that she has nothing to lose any way. _I'm Toph, _she answers slowly. _It's nice to meet you… if you can call this meeting, that is – but you're stuck here too, aren't you? Maybe we can help each other._

Ummi laughs softly. _Toph, huh? It's a pleasure, but eight hundred years is a long time, my dear. I still haven't found any way to help myself or any one else trapped in this hall. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do but wait._

_Wait? _Repeats Toph. _For what?_

_Someone from the outside who can outsmart the Face Stealer, _Ummi answers absent-mindedly.

_That could be forever! _Snaps the younger girl. _I can't wait that long – I have an Avatar to teach!_

_Oh? _says Ummi sounding mildly interested. _You know the Avatar too? _

Toph nods – not that Ummi can see. _Yeah, it's my job to teach him earthbending so he can fight the Fire Lord and end the war. There must be something we can do to get out of here!_

_Well, when you put it that way… _Ummi mutters. She pauses for a moment, and then, _I'm sorry – I've been told by others trapped here for longer than I have that getting out from within is impossible… but…_

_But what? _Asks Toph, hopefully.

_I don't see anything wrong with trying a few more times._

* * *

**For those who haven't played the online game, Ummi is the woman Avatar Kuruk (the Avatar from the Water Tribes before Aang) was supposed to marry. Kuruk was one hell of an arrogant guy, so Koh stole Ummi's face to punish him. Kuruk was the one who tried to kill Koh eight or nine hundred years before.**

**R'n'R**

**JJ **


	9. Advisor

**We came third at Nationals. How proud do we feel?**

**

* * *

**

**Advisor**

He is lost.

Not surprising, really. Before arriving in the Spirit World once again, he had been so preoccupied with getting there – with getting to _Toph ­_– that he hadn't realised that he doesn't even know where to start. He does not even know which spirit here holds her captive. Or _why_.

Aang sighs and stares around at the swamps of the other world wondering where in the spirits' names he should begin. To ask someone or something for directions or if they knew would be quite helpful, but there is no one here to ask. And then –

_Aang?_

The young Avatar spins around to find that his predecessor has materialised out of the shadows and is gazing at him wearing an almost irritatingly solemn expression. "Avatar Roku," he greets, bowing. "I need some help."

Roku nods. _Yes, I heard what happened. I expected to find you here – you are looking for your teacher, no?_

Aang shakes his head. "I'm looking for my _friend_. It doesn't matter to me whether she teaches me or not, I just want to get her out of here and away from whoever has her now. She doesn't belong here, Roku. She didn't deserve to be dragged here – she's done nothing wrong."

Once again, Roku nods. _I know. I want to help you – I can tell she means a lot to you. I must warn you, however, that the Spirit who has abducted her isn't the most agreeable of sorts. You have met him once before and you know how dangerous he is._

"Koh has her?" asks Aang, anger rising in the pit of his stomach. "_Why_?!" he demands.

Roku holds up a hand to silence him before continuing. _Yes, he does. Spirits do not eat, but faces for Koh is like food to living humans. It has been a while since he last acquired a new face and he has been growing… hungry. And what better to satisfy his hunger for new faces than that of a child's? Than that of the Avatar's closest companion? The Face Stealer has always loved to torment the Avatar, Aang. Now that he has your friend, he will do whatever he can to keep tormenting you._

"You said you could help me out?" asks Aang.

_I want to, but I cannot do so personally_, answers Roku. _I will, however, send someone who can. He will find you – I'm not sure when, but he will find you. You must begin this leg of your journey on your own._

Aang frowns. "Can you tell me who it is?"

_You've met him too, don't you realise? His name is Avatar Kuruk._

**

* * *

**

**R'n'R**

**JJ**


	10. Persistent

**I think I may have broken my finger. That may become a problem fic-wise.**

* * *

**Persistent**

Despite being pointed in the general direction of Koh's lair, Aang is still lost. Perhaps it is just him being unused to the wonders of the Spirit World, but he has a funny feeling that the area he is currently is shifting constantly behind him and whenever he turns. It is more than irritating to say the least.

His predecessor has left him here for reasons unknown. Why the elder Avatar couldn't accompany him at least until the Kuruk has found him is beyond him, but he sure as heck isn't happy wandering around like this on his own.

"Hello?" he calls, his voice echoing through the silent marshes. "Avatar Kuruk? Anyone?" It is no use. He is still alone and it seems that there is no one but him in this area to hear him calling. Aang sighs and casts his eyes to the murky water he is standing in, catching sight of his reflection and suddenly feeling very aware of how quiet it really is.

Until –

_You won't find her._

Aang blinks, quite unbelieving of what he has just heard – or that it has been his reflection in the swamp water that has just spoken. "What?" he asks aloud, giving his image a most confused expression.

It shrugs. _You won't find her_, it repeats bluntly. _You know you won't – it's too late to do anything about it anyway. She's gone._

"What's that supposed to mean?" demands Aang, frowning, clenching his fists unconsciously.

_Exactly what it sounds like, _answers the reflection. _She's gone. _

"Not yet, she isn't," he snaps through gritted teeth. "And I didn't come here to be dissuaded by my own reflection! I came here to find Toph!"

_Mm, _says the image, nodding slowly. _Only you won't. The little twit of a blind girl's completely out of your reach, little Avatar, and there's nothing you can do about it._

"SHUT UP!" There is an explosion of sound as Aang snarls and kicks at his reflection. He has been taught that one's reflection is an insight to their inner selves, but this… this is certainly _not _him. It could never, ever be – how dare it take his form and speak to him so discouragingly about his current mission.

_You won't find her…_

_You won't find her…_

_She's gone…_

The words are but echoing whispers now, but Aang is seething. He doesn't ever remember feeling so furious before – not even when Appa was stolen. His hands are clenched tightly once again, but he begins to trudge on nevertheless, and glancing one last time at his rippling reflection, he mutters quietly: "I refuse to believe that."

* * *

**R'n'R**

**JJ**


	11. Wanderer

**It's my birthday today. I was going to treat you guys with a non-related zutara-taang one shot but something's happened to it and I'm not quite sure what.**

**So here's the next chapter instead.**

* * *

**Wanderer**

How long has he been wandering? He wonders. Though he is only here in spirit, Aang cannot help but feel a little tired. To rest, he thinks, would be awfully nice – perhaps Toph can wait a little longer – it would not hurt at all if he just sat down for a while…

The trees, Aang has failed to notice, are thickening. The swamps have disappeared and he is surrounded now by dense woodland. Fatigue is uncommon in the Spirit World – in fact, the inhabitants here have never been affected by it. They are spirits, after all – how could a spirit possibly feel fatigued?

_Rest, young Avatar – what use is it finding your teacher but being unable to get back because you are so tired? _

Aang can hear them though. The trees are speaking to him and in a way, they are right. It would indeed be pointless for him to find Toph but then be too exhausted to bring them – or at least her – back to the mortal world. Toph can wait a little longer, he is sure.

And come to think of it, he is feeling rather sleepy now.

_Rest, Avatar – sleep for a while. You will feel better afterwards…_

Yes. Rest would be good. The more he thinks about it, the more sense it makes, but at the same time, the more he cannot remember. What is he here for again? He has forgotten already, but forgetting has made him feel unbelievably calm…

_Forget your mission. Rest here…_

His eyes are beginning to slip out of focus and he begins to sway on the spot. Sleep would feel great…

And then suddenly, in the back of Aang's mind, another voice speaks: _Rest? What for? You're here in spirit form, remember? Spirits don't need to rest! _That's funny. It sounds awfully familiar…

_Forget your troubles, Avatar…_

The familiar voice speaks up again: _No! Don't forget anything! You're here to find Toph! Snap out of it!_

_Forget…_whispers the first voice.

_Remember! _The second shouts.

_Forget…_

_Remember! Dammit Twinkletoes – remember what you're here to do!_

Aang's eyes snap back into focus and the voices stop at once. The second voice… the persistent one. It belonged Toph and Toph is here, trapped within the realm of the spirits. And then everything comes back to him in a rush just as a blue clad figure emerges from the trees before him.

_What are you doing _here_? Of all places – what's wrong with you? The Wood of the Wanderer isn't exactly the safest place to be – especially for you!_

Aang lowers his head apologetically and bows. "I'm sorry – I didn't know. But thank you for coming to find me, Avatar Kuruk. It's an honour."

* * *

**R'n'R**

**JJ**


	12. Interlude Two: Impatient

* * *

**Interlude Two: ****Impatient**

Zuko has never thought of the Water Tribe girl as an impatient one. He has not known her long, but he knows her well enough now to say that it is rare to see her pacing about the floor like a restless koala-cat.

He must be lucky then, he decides as he watches her pace around camp pausing only for two or three seconds at a time to spare a glance at the unmoving monk. Frankly, it is becoming irritating, the fact that she cannot sit still for a single minute because she is too concerned about the wellbeing of the two twelve year-olds.

"How long has it been?" she asks for the umpteenth time.

"About five minutes since you last asked," snaps her brother. It seems that the buffoon of a warrior is becoming fed up too. He receives a deathly cold glare from his sister in reply and sighs heavily. "Look, Katara, they'll be okay. Aang knows what he's doing and it's not like he's never done this before – remember Hei Bai? They're going to be fine – they'll be back soon, you'll see. Just sit and relax for, like, ten minutes, _please_." He emphasises the last word in exasperation.

Katara scowls. "You know it's kinda hard to relax when the world's last hope and his teacher are both in the Spirit with the possibility of not making it back!" she snaps. "Spare some sympathy, why don't you?"

"Well excuse me for trying to make you feel better!" Sokka retorts, throwing his hands up tiredly. "We're all worried about them, Katara, but you've got to calm down!"

She glares at him. "What if it were me?" she snaps, "Would you be calm if it were me?"

Sokka stares at his sister.

"She has a point, Sokka," says Iroh knowledgably. "She has every reason to worry about those two – calming down isn't really that easy."

The boy sighs and Katara continues to pace restlessly about camp. Five minutes pass like hours and after a moment, she pauses again. "How long has it – "

Zuko has had it. Without waiting for her to finish the question, he yanks her down into a sitting position next to him and grasps her shoulders tightly. "Stop. Worrying." He says through gritted teeth. "The Avatar and the blind girl will be fine, you know they will."

"What? You care now?" she growls, shrugging his hands of her shoulders.

"No," snaps Zuko. "You're just irritating. Now shut up and calm down. They'll be alright."

She glares at him, her face set in a small frown, but finally she sighs and leans back on the tree trunk he is leaning on. "Fine," she mutters. "If you say so."

Zuko blinks, unsure of which is stranger: that she believed him or that concern for the two twelve year-olds is eating him up inside just as much as it's eating Katara.

* * *

**R'n'R**

**JJ**


	13. Malevolent

**I went to Youth Camp last weekend. I learnt that: THIS IS YOUR LIFE!**

**

* * *

**

**Malevolent**

The Avatar is coming.

Koh smirks. It has been a long time since it had last taunted the Avatar, and an even longer time since it had last stolen the face of a child. Of a _blind _little girl, too! Who would have known? Not even the spirit itself could have foreseen who had the honour of becoming its next victim.

It is incredibly amusing, it thinks to itself, drumming its spider-like limbs on the unreal earth of a nearby stalactite. The Avatar is coming again, just like Kuruk before him on a mission to try and retrieve the face of a loved one. The girl is not just a teacher, and she is not just a friend to the boy either. Koh can see so very clearly that the current Avatar nurses more than just an affection for her – he really, truly _loves_ her and at the same time is completely oblivious to it.

The poor fool - to come after her without knowing that he loves her more than just a friend. It is pitiful, and at the same time, unbelievably amusing.

The boy is so persistent too, and he has no idea why. Koh knows that he has convinced himself to think that he is only haring after her because she is his best friend – a vital part of his mismatched family, but nothing more. He is completely unaware that his heart is being tugged in her direction!

Ha! What a silly boy!

As well as his complete unmindfulness, watching him resisting the distractions put in place for him is also quite entertaining. Kuruk is guiding him now, of course, putting a slight dampener on the spirit's amusement, but there are still a number of distractions on their way, and when they finally do arrive here…

What a sweet, sweet moment it will be for the Face Stealer. The final moment when the boy will be forced to choose between what he must do to save the world and what he wishes to do to save his friend.

Whichever he chooses, Koh will be the winner in the end.

For now, however, the great spirit must wait.

The Avatar is coming.

**

* * *

**

**R'n'R**

**JJ**


	14. Explanatory

**Season three premier. I thought it was great. Although watching Toph be awesome made me feel so bad for doing this to her. **

**

* * *

**

**Explanatory**

_So, _begins Kuruk as he leads the younger Avatar through the sepia toned marshes. _What did you do?_

The monk vaguely recognises some of the features in this area from his last mission here. He has a feeling that Koh's lair is not much further. Kuruk's question, however, has caught him off guard, and Aang pauses for a moment, unsure of how to answer. "What did I do?" he repeats, clearly confused. "What do you mean?"

The waterbender Avatar stops too and looks around at his reincarnation. _Koh stole Ummi's face to punish me for being an arrogant young man, I told you, you remember? What did you do that led the face stealer to steal your teacher's face?_

Aang blinks. "I'm not sure – when you put it that way, I must have done something, I guess… but I don't know what."

_You don't know? _Repeats Kuruk incredulously as he begins to walk again with Aang in tow. _How can you not kno - ?_

"I just want to get her out of here," says Aang with a sigh. "Koh can take my face for all I care, but the Spirit World is no place for an innocent, twelve year-old blind girl."

Kuruk allows a small, slightly stunned silence to fall between them before he speaks up again. _You're teacher's – _

"Blind, yes," says Aang, a little harsher than he intended. "I don't know what I did, but if I'm the one who's done something, then it should've been my face that was stolen, not hers."

Kuruk nods in understanding. _I know how it feels – Koh thinks it amusing to punish a person someone holds dear to punish whatever that someone has done. After all, it hurts more to see someone you love getting hurt in your place, am I right?_

"Yeah," Aang agrees quietly. It is true – had it been him, he at least wouldn't have felt such a flurry of emotion – anger, guilt, desperation, concern, despair, frustration, fear, determination, and a thirst for vengeance – and at least he wouldn't feel so _terrible_ for allowing such a thing to happen. It is difficult to explain what he would and wouldn't have felt had it been him instead of Toph.

But it hurts.

Knowing that his friend, a vital part of his mismatched family, has been punished for something he must have done is heart wrenching. It is a fact freezes up his insides and makes his blood boil at the same time. He is terrified that because of whatever it is he has done, he will lose Toph forever. He is terrified that he will have to save a world that won't have her in it, and though every one else's world is complete, his won't be.

_We're here, _says Kuruk, interrupting his thoughts.

Aang looks up and sees the familiar, crooked old tree that marks the face stealer's lair and knows with a clear, distinct feeling in his chest that this is _it_.

_I have to warn you, Aang, _the older Avatar advises. _Koh is the most cunning spirit you could ever come across. Play wisely, fairly, even though he won't. Remember that this has happened before – where I failed and lost my love forever. _

"You're not coming?"

Kuruk shakes his head. _As much as I'd like to, you have to do the rest on your own. Good luck._

Aang nods and bows in gratitude. "Thank you," he says quietly, and then he bounds off without another word.

**

* * *

**

(It's okay, Toph! Aang's coming!)

**R'n'R**

**JJ**


	15. Torture

**It's the last day of term break – I can't believe this is the only thing I got done.**

**

* * *

**

**Torture**

Aang enters the deep, unlit cave with very little hesitation but with a stampede of raging thoughts rushing recklessly about his mind. He does not have a plan – what use is there of one when he cannot predict what the Face Stealer may try to pull? Despite being aware of the saying 'If you fail to plan, you plan to fail', he still cannot see any point in having one – only that he will try to bargain with the Spirit any way he can.

However, therein lies another problem. He is aware that Koh will not let the blind girl go without a catch, but he does not have anything to offer to the Spirit in the place of Toph's face either. Though, in truth, he would offer his own face in return for hers, the world still needs him and he cannot give up his face without giving up the fate of the rest of the world.

_You are fighting a losing battle, boy, _something mutters. It is more than just one voice, by the sounds of it, but Aang has heard it before, and he takes a deep, calming breath before speaking.

"What have I done, Koh?" he demands, at the same time forcing himself to be as polite as possible. "If what Kuruk told me was true, I must have done something terrible if you felt the need to steal the face of a blind girl. Tell me what I did."

Koh cackles and out of nowhere, appears in front of Aang's emotionless face. _Don't pretend, Avatar, _it jeers, _you know exactly what you have done._

"No," snaps Aang, almost allowing a scowl to etch itself in his features. _Almost_, but not quite. He breathes in quickly to calm himself. "No, Koh, I don't," he says, quietly. He chooses his words very carefully before continuing. "Please… just tell me so I know why you decided to punish _her _like this."

The Face Stealer laughs and circles him. _You're incredibly foolish, do you realise that? To come all this way and not know why I have taken your beloved teacher's face. _The spirit chuckles malevolently and switches its face to the wrinkled face of what seems to be that of an old Fire Nation woman. _You abandoned the world for one hundred years, boy. You allowed the Fire Nation to take thousands of innocent lives simply because you were afraid of yourself. That, in itself is a terrible crime, don't you agree?_

Aang forces himself to remain silent for a moment, just in case he is liable to lose control of his temper. He inhales deeply once more. "Why didn't you take my face, then?" he questions.

_That's hardly a punishment at all_, answers the Spirit. _You want to bring her back to the mortal world, don't you? Well then, I'll tell you what – we'll play a game._

"A game?" repeats Aang.

_A very simple one_, continues Koh. _I will ask you a question, all you have to do is speak the truth. If you win, you can both go back, but If I win, I get your face too – do we have a deal?_

Aang hesitates a moment. "What's the catch?"

Koh smirks. _Nothing. Shall we play?_

Once again, Aang hesitates, but he nods after a moment of thought.

_Excellent, _mutters the Spirit. _My question is: why have you come here?_

The Avatar blinks. "That's it? All I have to tell you is why I came here?"

Koh circles him once again, cackling. _Not me – her. _

The Spirit is facing him again but Aang doesn't quite know how to react when he finds that it is not Koh's face he is looking at, but that of _hers_. Toph Bei Fong's pretty, young face is staring sadly into his.

**

* * *

**

**R'n'R**

**JJ**


	16. Vision

**The next one will be up later tonight if you're lucky and I don't get kicked off or distractedin any way. We're nearly there. Three (maybe four) to go!**

* * *

**Vision**

Toph has never been able to see anything using her eyes – all her life, she has been using her feet to do so. Here in the Spirit World, she has lost the ability to perceive her surroundings completely, but then something entirely unseen happens and suddenly she has gained the ability she has never had.

And she can _see_.

She doesn't know how it happened – a moment before she had been discussing previous escape methods with the water tribe woman, Ummi, the next thing she knows is that she is staring at a young boy with a funny shape on his head, his face devoid of all emotion.

_Who is he_? She wonders at first. He is awfully familiar, and yet, she hasn't a clue who he is. He blinks at her once, and then a voice that is most definitely not hers forces its way out of her mouth.

_Well_? It prompts. _Tell her – why are you here, Avatar?_

Toph's mind freezes. Her heart skips a beat. If she were in control of her facial features, her jaw would have dropped open in complete shock. This is Twinkle Toes. She is staring into _his _face, into _his _eyes. And all of a sudden, time has slowed down to an awful slow pace,

She examines his features carefully – this is her once, and probably only chance to see colour and light and everything else, and from this she does not want to forget what her first and best friend really looks like.

He had told her once that his eyes were grey – not that she had any idea what grey even looked like, having lived her entire life in a world of darkness and vibrations. The soft metallic tone that colour his eyes _must_ be grey, then – they remind her of the soft pitter patter the rain makes on the ground when it is neither too light nor too heavy.

He'd mentioned the arrow, too – a light blue strip that ran down his back, arms and legs and came to points on his head, hands and feet. The funny shape must be his arrow, she decides.

She cannot say much about his face, though – it remains completely blank as he has blocked off any facial expression that may emerge onto his features, but to her, it is amazing, like the boy himself.

He has done everything she thought impossible, and once again, he has proved himself to be amazing by coming here, of all places, risking his life and the fate of the world, for _her_.

It is becoming harder for him to keep his face blank, she can tell and suddenly her mind is thinking furiously again. She understands why his face has remained completely devoid of emotion – if he shows even a hint of expression, Koh will take his face as well.

_You still have not spoken, boy, _hisses the Spirit menacingly. Toph feels her face stretch into a smirk. She has no control over her own features – Koh has taken that from her along with it. "Come on Aang," it says, using her voice too. "What are you doing here?"

He is fighting now. Koh can tell easily that Aang is now struggling to keep his face straight. A little more, and the boy will crack and the Spirit will win.

The smirk on her face grows wider. The Face Stealer is taking this too far – she knows what is coming next.

She wants to scream at him. _Don't give in, Aang! Please! There's too much at stake! Please, just go!_

She prays that he will listen to her when Koh allows her to speak.

* * *

**I don't expect Toph knows what Aang looks like, therefore, I don't expect her to recognise him in this situation. I haven't killed anything by letting her see him, have I?**

**R'n'R**

**JJ**


	17. Reply

**Yep. Another one. Though I should really be doing trig. That's okay – two more to go! Thanks for hanging around this far, guys!**

* * *

**Reply**

It has come to the point when Aang cannot take much more. Seeing Toph again is one thing, and that alone twists his gut so much that his fists clench so tightly by his sides that the pain in his palms is almost all he can feel. Hearing her voice is completely different – and it is not even her that is speaking. Koh is taking this much too far.

It is funny how it is not what he sees, but what he hears that _really _hits home.

"Come on, Aang – what are you doing here?"

Careful not to show any emotion, Aang shuts his eyes and looks down in an attempt to calm himself and keep control of his facial expression. Koh can probably tell that he is struggling, and it knows that given a little more prodding, he will crack.

And then Toph speaks again. The real one, this time – he knows it because with her voice comes a huge, wrenching tug at his heart.

"Twinkle Toes, I swear to you, if I find you here in the Hall of the Faceless, I will kill you twice! Don't you dare give in – don't you dare!"

Aang blinks, looking up slowly to face his friend. "That's really you, isn't it, Toph?" he asks quietly. He doesn't dare look her in the eye just in case he suddenly caves in.

"Yes, Aang," she snaps at him. "It's me. Listen – I don't have much time. Koh's using me to get you to crack, do you realise that? You have to leave. Now, while you still can – there's too much at stake for you to have your face stolen too. Please, just go."

Aang shakes his head. "No," he states firmly. "I'm not leaving without you."

"I'm serious, Twinkles. Get out of here now!"

"No, Toph," he says darkly. His voice sounds odd to him when he is this bent on achieving his mission. "I'm here to take you back, and I don't care if I have to give up my face to do that."

Toph glares at him. "You're insane!" she growls. "I'm only one person! There's an entire world that needs you and if the fate of the entire world goes down the drain, you will be in so much hurt it won't be funny! Leave! Now!"

"You told me once that an earthbender has to be physically and mentally immovable to bend something just as stubborn," Aang mutters quietly. "I count as an earthbender, Toph and I'm not leaving without you. You won't convince me to leave if you're not coming too."

"_Why_? Aang, please, you have to leave!"

He ignores her. "Koh!" he calls. "You want an answer, don't you? I'm here because you stole the face of my teacher – my _friend_. I'm here because what you've done isn't fair, and I'm here because I don't want to have to save a world that doesn't have her in it. Let her go, _now_!"

There is a cackle and Toph's face isn't there anymore. Koh has returned and is staring at him through a stolen face's eyes once again. _I don't think you're telling the whole truth, Avatar Aang, _he hisses, _you're still hiding something._

"Who told you I was finished talking?" Aang counters. "I'm not going to let history repeat itself. I know now what I did to deserve this kind of torture, but hers isn't the face you should have stolen. Let her go." Here, he hesitates a little, but after a moment, he adds quietly: "I love her."

Koh stares at him for a moment, and then after a ringing silence echoes through the dim lit cave, it laughs. _You are a fool_, it chokes. _Poor boy, you are a fool._

_Is he now? _

The Face Stealer scowls. _What do you four want?_

Aang blinks and looks around to see that there, in the light of the cave entrance, stand his four predecessors. Kyoshi is the speaker, but all four look formidable – terrifying, almost – their icy gazes are directed at Koh.

_Let the girl go, Face Stealer, _says Roku calmly. _What you are doing now is foul play – the boy has spoken the truth and has abided by your rules long enough. _

_You dare – _begins Koh.

_Defy you? _interrupts Kuruk. _Yes, we do. We have had enough. Let Miss Bei Fong go._

Yangchen catches Aang's eye and nods at him quickly. _Go now – we will make sure your friend returns safely._

And then by complete accident, Aang smiles in return.

Koh smirks and lunges at the boy without hesitation.

* * *

**R'n'R**

**JJ**


	18. Interlude Three: Waiting

**For Veglma, reviewer number 100. Thanks for sticking around guys, we're almost there!**

* * *

**Interlude Three: Waiting**

Aang's form collapses. It is the first thing that has happened since he entered the Avatar State perhaps three or four hours ago, but as his body falls out of its meditative position, everything else stops with him. Katara, Sokka, Zuko and Iroh are now enveloped in dead stillness and silence.

In the back of her mind, a chorus of '_No'_s arise and suddenly time is moving much too quickly and Katara is on her feet and hurrying to her fallen friend's side. Iroh rises too, but he holds up a hand as a signal for her to wait a moment or two longer. She ignores him at first, but Zuko takes hold of her arm and pulls her back. Sokka remains rooted to the spot with his jaw tightly clenched and the beginnings of panic showing in his narrow blue eyes.

Aang has not moved.

The four wait with baited breath in the utter soundlessness that echoes through the forest, until finally, Katara forces herself to speak.

Her throat is dry, her voice shaky and unwilling to work, but she rounds on Zuko who still has her arm in his grasp, and demands: "Let me go."

Zuko eyes her uneasily, unsure of what exactly he should do. Iroh catches his eye from the other side of camp and shakes his head. The meaning in his gaze is clear – and tells him that they must wait just a little longer. Admittedly though, however much he tries to hide it, he is worried too. Aang and Toph have become closer to real siblings than Azula ever has despite his aiding his nation to hunt them down. These people are close enough to being his real family, so it is with great reluctance that he refuses to release Katara's arm and instead, tightens his grip.

"Zuko," she pleads, "Please, let me go. He could be hurt or… or…" she trails off uncertainly and looks back at the monk. "Please let me go," she whispers.

"Give him a moment, Katara," cuts Iroh. "He cannot be physically hurt in the Spirit World – he will not need to be healed."

Sokka, though usually in good terms with the old man, glares. "He can be spiritually hurt though, can't he? Katara can't heal injuries like that!"

"That is true, but –"

"So what the heck are we supposed to do?" snaps Sokka, kicking at the dirt at his feet. "Are we just gonna stand around and wait, say, ten minutes, and if he doesn't move, he's as good as dead? No. It's not happening. Let her check up on him, for spirits' sakes!"

But Iroh holds up his hands again in exasperation. "We cannot do anything!" he snaps. The outburst is so unlike him that three teenagers nearly cower. He sighs heavily. "We cannot do anything for him yet," he says quietly, "but I ask that you wait. Give him a moment longer. Only a moment."

Their eyes turn to Aang, lying crumpled on the ground, but the year-like moment passes, and then another just like it, and then another, and then another but he still has not moved. Time is moving painstakingly slowly for them – it is almost enough to drive them all up the wall.

"Enough," growls Zuko, releasing Katara's arm suddenly. She looks at him strangely as he nods for her to go and check on Aang's fallen form. She nods back and makes her way hurriedly to the Avatar's side while he confronts his uncle. "Uncle, why we are just standing here? For all we know, he could be seriously injured!"

"Because we cannot help him in any way or form," answers Iroh reproachfully. Katara stops in her tracks and looks toward him as he continues. "He is no longer in the Avatar State; he is no longer in the Spirit World as the Avatar. He is simply Aang there now. He must come back on his own because none of us have the power to fetch him. We are helpless."

"But there _has _to be something we can do!" objects Katara.

Iroh shakes his head. "There isn't. All there is to do is to wait."

Katara sighs heavily, but nods and turns her worried eyes back to Aang's unmoving form.

But Aang still has not moved.

* * *

**One more!**

**R'n'R**

**JJ**


	19. Price

It's late, I know. But I have exams so there. 

**Also, I lied. There's one more chapter coming after this. Don't be surprised if I extend it by one more chapter after that.**

* * *

**Price**

There are four of them, and Koh's stolen face cannot do much but gape at the Avatars standing at the cave entrance. Their gazes are taunting and stern, but their faces remain completely blank. The Spirit's current face twists into a terrifying snarl as it snaps, _What do you four want?_

The boy before the great spirit turns too. It can sense his bewilderment, but there is still no emotion on his face.

_Let the girl go, _says Roku, _What you are doing now is foul play – the boy has spoken the truth and has abided by your rules for long enough. _

_You dare – _Koh begins, rage beginning boiling through to its usually maleficent countenance.

_Defy you? Yes, we do, _snaps Kuruk. _We have had enough. Let Miss Bei Fong go._

Then the fourth Avatar, Yangchen, turns to the young airbender, and nods at him, muttering something Koh cannot quite hear. The Spirit is furious. How dare these four meddle in his business! But then out of the fury that has built up, there is suddenly a pause in time itself, and Koh smirks.

Aang smiles at Yangchen in return, and without hesitation, Koh seizes the opportunity and lunges at the boy.

There are four simultaneous cries of _No! _and Aang spins around, horrified. There is no longer any point in keeping his face emotionless, and then he shuts his eyes tight, bracing himself for whatever would come next.

Nothing happens. Not to the boy, at least, and Koh snarls.

_Stand aside, Kuruk_, it growls. The waterbender Avatar is glowering, but the face of a spirit is not as satisfying. It is not this Avatar Koh wants the face of, and it has played fair itself. It has waited until the boy allowed any expression to rise to his face before striking. Koh now has all the right to take his face, but Kuruk is in the way.

"Avatar Kuruk – what are - ?"

_Shut up, Aang, _Kuruk barks, and then to no one in particular, he says, _I've searched long enough for Ummi – it's time we were reunited. _He turns back to Koh, determination alight in his eyes and utters three words:

_Take my face._

For the second time in less than three or four moments, time halts itself – this time for much longer. The water Avatar's words ring through the dead silence of the face stealer's lair and Koh himself can do little but stare.

_What are you waiting for, Koh? _demands Kuruk. He is no longer bothering to keep his face free of expression and the anger and determination on his face is clear. _Take my face._

Koh pauses for a moment before breaking into a malicious smirk. _You are a desperate, Kuruk_, it cackles. _Offering your own face to the very Spirit you tried to kill eight hundred years ago. Shameful. You will accomplish nothing. But… _the spirit reels back a little,_ as you wish._

The face of the elderly woman Koh is wearing disappears to reveal a great, gaping black hole lined with rows and rows of unblinking, disembodied faces, staring like longing masks into the light.

Kuruk yells, _now!_ And the remaining three Avatars dart forwards like three coloured blurs. Kuruk and Roku take hold of each side of the gaping mouth, and as it begins to thrash, Yangchen and Kyoshi hold its convulsing centipede-like body as still as they can.

_You have only a moment, _says Roku quickly. _Your body in the mortal world has fallen out of the Avatar State and we cannot hold on for long. Go in, find Toph's face and get out as quickly as you possibly can. _

"What about you?" the boy asks.

_Just go! _snaps Kyoshi from behind. _There's not enough time!_

Aang jumps, nods, and hurries into the dark, forcing down a shudder as the eyes of each face turn to him as he passes. "Toph!" he calls, glancing about frantically. His eyes meet a million others but a second passes and he cannot find the pale green he is looking for.

_Hurry Aang! _Calls Kuruk.

He scans the thousand staring faces, and finally, _there_. Those eyes are unmistakeable, and he rushes forward to face the one that was lost. "Toph?" he asks tentatively.

The eyes blink. "Twinkle toes?" the face replies. "Why didn't you listen to me? You have to leave!"

It is an odd moment for Aang, because hearing her voice so stubbornly commanding him to go, despite the current situation, brings a small smile to his face. This is Toph. His earthbending teacher. And he will not leave without her no matter how many times she tells him.

He lifts a hand to her cheek and grins at her knowing full well that she cannot see it. "I'm going to get you out of here," he says, every word spoken with the utter truth and emotion.

And suddenly, Toph's face has a body, as if she were pushed out of the walls of this dark tunnel of faces. Regardless of the limited time he has, the first thing Aang does is to throw himself upon her and give her the most bone-crushing, yet meaningful hug any one could ever give some one else. A second later, he seizes her wrist and runs towards the light.

They move quickly as the tunnel begins to close in on them, and with one last jump, they are out before it completely shuts them in.

Landing with an "Oof!" on the Spirit World ground, Aang turns his eyes towards his teacher whose face is back where it belongs.

He turns to thank the other Avatars to find that he is only greeted by three faces, Kuruk's is not there anymore.

**

* * *

Long one. Wow.**

**R'n'R**

**JJ**


	20. Nobility

**Late again, but that's not the point. Happy New Year for last week, guys! **

* * *

**Nobility**

It takes a moment for the shock to register and when it does, Aang cannot even think of what to do next. Toph is back, her face where it belongs, but Kuruk's is not in the place of hers. It is a terrible sacrifice and once again, Koh has won. Aang starts forwards but an arm holds him back and ushers him and Toph away from the scene and towards the cave entrance.

Aang glares up at the owner of the arm. "Avatar Yangchen, what are - ? Let me go! You can't expect us just to leave!"

_There is nothing we can do for him, _says Yangchen sternly, tightening her hold around Aang's arm, _And unless either one of you wish to trade your face for his, this situation will not change. You must go – quickly._

"We can't leave him!" snaps Toph. "The other Avatar! He gave up his face for _me_ – we have to at least try – "

_Toph, _interrupts Yangchen sharply, _I know how you must feel, but there is _nothing _we can do but to honour Kuruk's sacrifice by making sure you return to the mortal world safely and help Aang save the world._

The girl shakes her head fiercely and glares up at the older woman. "No," she snaps, "I'm not having other people trapped in the Hall of the Faceless because of me! Koh can take back my fa – "

"Don't say it!" seethes Aang. "Don't you dare say it, Toph, I am not going to lose you again!"

Toph gives a harsh, hollow laugh. "Ha! What are you trying to pull, Twinkle Toes?" she demands, turning her pale gaze towards him. "And don't look at me like you have any authority over me."

Aang blinks, allowing a stunned moment to pass between him and his sifu, not quite understanding her previous statement. "C – can you see me?" he asks tentatively, almost disbelievingly.

_For now, yes, _answers Yangchen for her. _The Spirit World is a confusing place for people so young, but in short, neither one of are using your eyes here it all – she will be blind again when you get back._

Toph bristles. "Nothing good ever lasts," she mutters.

"Well, whether you can see or not, I'm not losing you again," snaps Aang, regaining his momentary, authoritarian composure.

The girl snorts. "Like you could ever tell me what to do."

"I'm the Avatar – "

"I'm your _sifu, _Twinkles, and don't you forget it!" snaps Toph fiercely – Aang _almost _cowers, only just managing to keep the glare on his face. She turns to Yangchen. "You can't really expect us to leave the other Avatar – Kuruk – there must be something we can do!"

Yangchen shakes her head solemnly and sighs. _You listen to me, both of you, _she says gently, _You are to go back to your world and you are to carry on your mission. Neither one of you is to feel guilty because Kuruk did what he did so that you, Toph, could live the life Ummi couldn't have had, and so you, Aang would never have to live through the pain of losing a loved one to the Face Stealer. The Hei Bai is waiting for you outside, it will send you back – Aang, make sure Toph goes back firs and make sure you go straight afterwards. Koh will not hesitate to follow you we cannot hold it back for long enough back here, do you understand?_

"Yes, but – "

"We can't leave – "

_Do you understand?_ repeats Yangchen.

There are two sighs, and then two reluctant nods and Yangchen gives them both a reassuring smile. _Go now, quickly._

Sparing a last glance at the elder Avatar, the two children turn to leave, but her hand stops Aang before he can follow.

_She won't remember a thing, _she mutters to him, _and it is important that you do not tell her, alright?_

Aang turns to her a little confused.

"Twinkles, come on!"

He still does not understand, but he nods anyway, and follows his sifu.

* * *

**I told you not to be surprised if I make it longer after this. Yeah. I'm not sure how many it'll be longer by, but there's at least one more coming.**

**R'nR**

**JJ**


	21. Exodus

**I'm on a roll, guys! I'll try to get the last one up tomorrow.**

* * *

**Exodus**

For a few moments, the two children ride on the back of the giant panda in complete silence – neither one knowing quite what to say to the other. Toph is more than grateful, of course, but she does not know how to thank him. To her, a simple 'thank you' will not suffice because what he has done deserves _so _much more than just that. Knowing Aang, he will say that she doesn't need to, but she feels that she must do _something _to express her gratitude.

Aang, on the other hand, wants to say _so _much to her, but he doesn't know what to say first. Finally, he sighs. "So… you can see me?" he questions a little weakly.

"We've established that, Twinkles," she answers shortly, almost awkwardly, and perhaps a bit snappier than she had wanted to.

Aang tilts his head curiously. "What's it like?"

"What are you talking about?" Toph asks, frowning and looking over her shoulder to face the young monk. "You can see just fine."

"Seeing for the first time, I mean," Aang corrects himself.

Toph pauses for a moment to think. "It was weird at first," she says, "I thought the only reason I could see was because Koh was using my face, but when you got me out, I realised I could still see you. I guess it's kind of ironic too – that the first person I ever saw was you… and seeing as I'd never seen your face before, I didn't realise it. And then you said –" she cuts herself off suddenly and turns her eyes to the quickly moving sepia-toned ground.

"Oh," says Aang sheepishly. "You heard that, huh?"

"Every word," she answers quietly. Mentally, she wants to kick herself for showing such a pathetic side of her personality, but in an even quieter voice she asks, "Did… did you mean it?"

Aang smiles a little and leans forward, embracing her small frame, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Yes," he says, "I meant all of it."

She tenses a little in his arms. "Aang, I –"

The Hei Bai stops suddenly and turns its great, black and white head to face the two children on its back, emitting a low rumble from the back of its throat. Then it leans forward on its front legs and allows the two to slide off its back. _We're here_, it seems to say.

Aang and Toph look up at it gratefully and bow.

"Thanks for the ride, Hei Bai," says Aang, grinning at the spirit. Toph nods in agreement before turning to Aang and pulling him into a hug.

"What are you doing?" asks Aang, a little confused. Toph has never hugged him so suddenly before.

"It's a hug, Twinkles, what else is it?" she snaps over his shoulder. "And don't get used to it, either."

Aang chuckles and hugs her back. "Don't worry, I won't."

"It's just… thank you," she mumbles, "_so _much. You have no idea… if there's any way I can repay you…"

"You don't need to thank me, you know," he says quietly. "Just… promise me you won't ever leave me like that again."

She nods. "I love you too, Aang," she whispers.

The Hei Bai snorts and nudges the two, the message clear. _Time to go._

"Alright, alright," mutters Aang, releasing her reluctantly. "C'mon Toph, let me go, I need to breathe." He grins at her when she pulls back.

Toph chuckles. "Thanks again, Twinkles…"

"Promise me you won't forget what I look like, either," adds Aang.

"I won't," she grins, "I promise."

It is the last thing she says before Hei Bai sends her back to the mortal world and it is only after she has gone that Aang realises that he has just made her promise something she cannot keep.

_She won't remember a thing…

* * *

_

**One more to go! (For real this time)**

**R'n'R**

**JJ**


	22. Oblivious Again

**I'll save ranting for later. For now, enjoy! (****Zutara Livs On ****– you are not allowed to cry, you hear me?)**

* * *

**Oblivious Again**

Toph wakes feeling oddly refreshed, but rather confused. Rightly so, too – the last thing she remembers is going to bed next to the campfire last night, but now she is here and she is quite unsure of how or why.

She yawns widely and sits up, wriggling her toes in the dirt and listening for the vibrations of the others. A moment later, she hears their voices too, so a little blearily, she gets to her feet and dusts herself off.

"Alright," she mumbles to herself, "I'm coming…"

* * *

Aang finds her first, bleary eyed and yawning and on her way back to camp. Naturally, being overjoyed to see her safe and back in the mortal realm, he nearly tackles her in a bone crushing hug.

She yelps and struggles a little against him, "Argh! Twinkle Toes, what the heck are you doing?"

Aang cannot help but laugh at her, suddenly feeling perhaps a little _too _happy at her return – albeit the fact that she cannot remember a thing. "Nothing," he answers over her shoulder, "I'm just really glad you're okay."

"Uh… sure… now let me go, I think I've broken a rib."

* * *

Katara, Sokka, Zuko and Iroh meet up with the two twelve year-olds back at the campsite, and, as expected by Aang but as unexpected by Toph, they yelp too and nearly crush her in overjoyed (but rather painful) hugs.

"Thank the spirits you're okay! We were so worried!"

"Good to see ya' Toph – you feeling okay?"

"Welcome back, Kiddo – it took you look enough to find her Aang."

"Ah, Miss Bei Fong! We missed you; it's about time you got back."

Toph, feeling completely out of it and beyond just confused, manages to escape their crushing grasps so she can breath only after ten minutes of semi-struggle. "Alright," she demands, "What is going on? And I'd better get a damn good explanation as to why I'm being crushed like this, or hell, heads will roll!"

Behind her, Aang signals to the others – _don't tell her! Don't tell her! – _and to his relief, they understand and Katara answers for them all – "We're just happy to see you, Toph, that's all."

Fuming at such a pathetic answer, Toph's left eye twitches before she rounds on Aang who can only chuckle at her sheepishly.

"She doesn't remember a thing, does she?" Katara asks quietly as Toph threatens Aang once again, demanding to know what happened. She asks now because knowing Toph, she is too busy trying to get answers to pay attention to anything else.

Iroh sighs and shakes his head. "No," he answers solemnly, "but whatever happened in the Spirit World is not for us to know and if the Spirits think it best for Toph not to know either, then we have no right to tell her anything."

"What about Aang?" Katara asks, looking up at the old man.

"He is the only one who knows everything at the present time," Iroh answers, "Whether or not he tells her – or us – the full story is his choice."

"Hm."

* * *

It is not until he is tending to the campfire later that night that Aang realises he has just walked a full circle. He is here again, watching the dancing shadows on Toph's pale cheeks as the fire begins to dwindle to nothing but sparks. Last night feels like months ago, but it was then when Aang swore the silent vow to fight for her when the time came for her to unwillingly leave them. He has done just that and is more than prepared to do it again if he has to, but it is somewhat amusing that he is back where he began.

Only this time, she is not unaware of any danger – this time she is unaware that she has his heart.

It kills him that she knew for, say, ten minutes before the spirits made her forget. It kills him even more that he asked her to make a promise she couldn't have kept.

It all accounts to the fact that she is completely oblivious once again.

* * *

Toph, meanwhile, is having the strangest, most vivid dream of her life. It is bright, and different and in _colour_, oddly enough. Subconsciously, she wonders if this is what it is like to see.

There is a room full of masks – thousands of them, with black holes for eyes and fixed expressions, and despite having an ominous air about them, they are the most beautiful things she has ever imagined.

There is a boy, too, with a funny looking shape on his head and soft coloured eyes that remind her of the soft pitter patter of not-too-heavy-but-not-too-light rain. He reminds her of someone – she is not sure who, but he made her promise something.

Something about never forgetting…

_Fin_

**

* * *

That's it, you guys****. I'm so proud of myself, thanks so much for sticking with me all the way. I couldn't have done it without you, so thank you, thank you, thank you for reading and reviewing, because if you hadn't, I never would have finished this. I might write a sequel, I might not, but I like it as it is at the moment, although another plot bunny is starting to grow with a fair idea of what could happen. (That could be a tough one to get rid of).**

**What got this all going was a rumour about an episode called 'Prey of the Face Stealer' – anyone know if there actually is an episode called that? I hope to God that my theory on that episode (if there is one called that) is wrong, but just so you know, if Toph really does get her face stolen… I so called it first.**

**Thanks again, guys and, for the last time in this fic,**

**R'n'R**

**JJ**


	23. Author's note: The sequel is up

**Hi guys!**

**The sequel's up. Yeah. It's two years late. I'M SORRY. Better late than never, right?**

**New fic's called 'Hall of a Thousand Masks'. Enjoy. Find it on my profile. **


End file.
